


Possessed

by borgmama1of5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borgmama1of5/pseuds/borgmama1of5
Summary: Dean is still himself inside Michael





	Possessed

He cannot fight.

_I’ve left your brother alone, Dean. I know exactly how much he means to you. So to show my appreciation for your surrender of your vessel, I have let him be. But if you challenge my possession of my sword, I will go after him and kill him._

His fingers close around the girl’s neck.

He watches as the life leaves her eyes and her body goes limp.

His hands release and her lifeless form crumples to the sidewalk.

He cannot close his eyes. Michael wants him to see this. Knows how every death committed with Dean’s hands pierces Dean like a knife in his gut.

Poor kid had made the fatal mistake of asking if Michael would be interested in her services.

_The death of such an unworthy creature still disturbs you. You still do not see that by ridding this world of the impure, the sinners, I will bring glory out of darkness._

He cannot care.

All he can do is to draw his self-hatred and despair into a tight ball and hide within it.

In the initial hours of his possession, Michael had sought every experience in Dean’s mind, the myriad of things Dean had hidden behind bricked-up barricades which Michael effortlessly blasted through, subjecting all of Dean to blinding, burning scrutiny.

_You are flawed. You know you are flawed, you know how many iniquitous acts you have committed. You have lied, you have stolen, you have tortured, you have killed. Yet you are my sword, my true vessel. And when this earth is cleansed of sin, so shall you be redeemed._

He is never completely unaware of what Michael is doing, though there are periods where everything outside of him is foggy and disjointed. Other times it is crystal clear, almost always when Michael wants Dean to see how he is remaking the world to his satisfaction. 

Usually by killing those he deems not suitable to realize his vision.

Every death, even of those who truly seem to deserve inimical judgment, hurts.

Michael’s presence suffuses his thoughts and he could simply surrender himself to the archangel. Let go of his stubborn refusal to remain Dean Winchester, stop forcing himself to look into the eyes of those his hands are killing.

But he won’t. He can’t.


End file.
